


【承宰】Crimson Romance（万圣节AU）

by most100



Category: N.Flying
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Relationships: kim - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【承宰】Crimson Romance（万圣节AU）

附近有着吸血鬼的传闻。昼伏夜出的血族潜藏在黑暗中，落单的人是他们的猎物，年轻少女更是佳肴，在饱餐一顿之后，在太阳升起之前，他们会再次回到潮湿阴暗的巢穴中，等着下一轮月光到来。

“你要小心啊，夜里得锁好门窗！”桌前的老妇人轻声说。

正在给拐杖打蜡的金宰铉闻言笑了笑，说：“没关系，我不是少女，吃起来味道不好。”

“那可说不准，那些吸血鬼眼神不好，你头发这么长，可能就把你当成女孩了……”老妇人看着他麻利的动作，称赞道，“还是你的手艺好，城里来的那些货又贵又不中用，你瞧见了吗，上面镶着那么大一颗宝石，我们乡下人哪里见过……”

“城里可能就流行这个，”金宰铉瞥向墙上的摆钟，便将拐杖放在一边，起身解开围裙，套上了干净的马甲，“咱们走吧，太太，该做弥撒了。”

待他们赶到教堂时，人们已经基本到齐了。在圣歌的期间，金宰铉望见了那年轻的神父，英俊的面容在黑色祭衣的映衬下显得肃穆，他的声音低沉而具有安抚人心的力量，令人不自觉接近与仰靠。

李承协在老神父去世后回到了镇子上。他自幼在首都修道院修习神学，直到老神父病重去信，他才匆匆回来见父亲最后一面，留在了故乡这个乡下小镇，成为新的神父。虽多年未归乡，但凭借着正直与亲切，让镇民们都对他格外信赖，很快建立了声望。

今日的弥撒较平时更沉重，因昨日早晨，人们在郊外发现了一具年轻少女的尸体，她本该在傍晚就回家，却失踪了一整夜，直到家人在树林里找到她冰冷的身躯。先前镇上已有几个少女失踪，令人不寒而栗的是，尸体的脖颈上赫然有两个血孔，血液流失了一大半，周围却没有血液的痕迹，仿佛是被吸干的，身上还有好些伤口，死之前似乎遭受了非人的虐待。如此残忍的杀人方式，再联系到镇子里一直流传的吸血鬼传说，不禁让人们都面对了可怖的事实：吸血鬼来了，他们不再收敛嗜血的本性，这可怜的小镇彻底笼罩上了一层浓厚血腥的阴影。

教堂里除了神父的悼词外，还有隐隐约约的啜泣声。在座的人均一袭黑衣，有的人双肩微微颤抖，不是因为感到悲伤，而是害怕厄运降临到自己身上而恐惧。似乎是察觉到金宰铉的视线，李承协远远朝他望来，二人视线交汇，金宰铉垂下眼睛，继续祷告。

弥撒结束后，李承协将圣经收起，教堂里的人都离开了，他转过身来，只有一个人还坐在最后一排。他朝那人缓步走去，平日干木匠活的青年做弥撒时总会换上干净整洁的衣裳，祷告虔诚，此时正安静坐在木椅上，见他走来便轻轻点头致意。李承协在他旁边坐下，注意到青年的手上有很多细小的伤口，手指干燥有些微起皮，是一双常干活的手。

“还没有走，是有心事要和主倾诉吗？”李承协问道。

“神父大人，您似乎有话要对我说。”金宰铉开口回应，他双眼望向前方。

“这位姑娘已经去到了我们敬爱的主身边，她生前曾向我告解过，有些话我希望你也能够知情。”

金宰铉闻言转头看他。

“她对你有爱慕之心。”李承协道。

金宰铉沉默半晌，过了许久才听见他的声音：“我知道，我只是一个穷小子，没办法回应她的感情。”

“她爱的是你，与你富贵与否没有关系。”

“神父大人，世上真的有吸血鬼吗？”金宰铉问道，“那种邪恶的生物，此刻是不是就在什么地方看着我们？”

李承协答道：“这世上邪恶之物难道还少吗？若我们一心向主，主自会给予我们庇佑。”

金宰铉点点头，闭上双眼默念：

“……不叫我们遇见试探，救我们远离凶恶，愿主赐福我们。”

李承协上门时，金宰铉正在修理隔壁人家取水用的木桶，他坐在板凳上，依然穿着工作用的围裙和手套，略长的头发用皮筋随手绑了起来，透过窗子的光能看见空气中飘着的粉尘和木屑。

“有什么事吗？”金宰铉用铁锤钉着木桶上的钉子，在叮叮当当的声音中问李承协，“您坐下吧，在门旁边有把凳子。”

“马上就是雨季了，我想请你修缮一下教堂的格栅窗。”李承协寻到了凳子，他坐着的时候也很端正，没有靠在椅背上。

炉子上的水壶发出了响声，金宰铉脱下手套，从橱柜里拿出两个瓷杯，倒了两杯红茶过来。李承协发现那是一对非常精致的瓷杯，上面有凹凸的特殊纹路，像是什么纹章，乡间没有卖这种杯子的地方。

“这是姐姐从城里来的时候捎给我的，看起来就很贵……”金宰铉摸了摸后颈，“她嫁了个富人家，吃穿不愁。”

“不去城里投靠亲人吗？”李承协问。

“富人老爷能看上我姐姐这么个乡下姑娘已经很幸运了，我这种穷亲戚会让她难堪，况且在乡下挺好的，也能养活自己。”金宰铉喝了一口茶，把瓷杯放在一边，“要现在去教堂吗？”

李承协说不用，让他把手上的活干完，金宰铉便戴上手套，继续修理那个老旧的水桶。相比起镇子里的其他青年来说，他并不健壮，但手臂有力，手腕灵活，能轻巧使用锤子。屋里略有些昏暗，他的屋子里只有一扇窗户，所以平日都开着大门，让里边明亮一些。

镇子里的木匠不止有金宰铉一个，但李承协只叫了他来。这个教堂本身就很小，是多年前由几个乡绅出资建的，并不是特别难的活儿，只是把木头格栅稍微加固一下，做点防潮措施，花不了多长时间，住在附近的妇人也会送来饭菜。

平日的教堂非常安静，人们来来往往都下意识放轻脚步，有时在午后，教堂里除了神父和工作的木匠之外没有别的人，唯有修理窗户的声响在持续。

“神父，您一个人在教堂里，不会觉得太无聊吗？”

在小憩的时候，金宰铉坐在梯子上，晃着腿朝下边正在看书的神父问道。李承协翻了新的一页，说：“这也是修行的一部分。”

“主也听音乐的吧？”金宰铉说。

李承协笑了笑，将书用金属书签夹好放在一旁，起身走向钢琴，他坐下后掀起钢琴盖，略作思索，手指按下了琴键。

金宰铉顺着梯子爬下来，坐在最前边的木椅上。李承协这天没有穿黑色祭衣，只套了一件白色衬衫，舒缓轻柔的乐声回荡在午后的教堂，像和煦的风从山谷吹来，带着紫色薰衣草的香气。

他走到李承协身边，李承协侧首望向他，放缓了弹奏的速度，问：“想试试？”

只有在城里读书的人才有机会学钢琴，乡下人自然是不会的。金宰铉把不太干净的手背在背后，摇摇头。

“过来。”李承协站起身朝他伸出手，金宰铉犹豫了几秒，还是把手递过去，二人坐在钢琴凳上。李承协教他哪根手指放在哪个琴键上，金宰铉一时不知道怎么动，李承协便将手覆着他的，带着他弹。李承协唱着音教他，他们之间的距离很近，声音传进耳朵里，让金宰铉耳廓有些发热。李承协的手指修长，骨节分明，干燥而温暖，金宰铉第一次感受到另一个人手心的温度，心里泛起一股奇异的感觉。

他突然站起身来，丢下一句“我继续干活去了”就离开了钢琴旁，戴好手套爬上梯子。李承协也没说什么，继续弹着琴，只是曲子换成了平常的圣乐，不再是民谣。这天下午他们没再谈话，都各自做着自己的事情，在傍晚即将来临的时候，李承协望向梯子上的金宰铉。夕阳斜斜地从玻璃花窗射进教堂，斑斓的五色光晕映在青年俊秀侧脸上，另一边的侧脸被垂下的卷发掩遮，躯体像是被玻璃拼凑般显出纹路，在某一瞬间，他的虹膜被光染成了剔透的深红色。未待李承协看清，他已经别开了脸，准备收拾东西结束一天的工作，身上依旧是那套洗得陈旧的衣服，沾上了劳作时的渍点。

那天夜里，李承协独自一人来到尸体出现的郊外。周围刮起了大风，厚重的乌云盖住了月亮，大雨随之倾盆而至，雨季如期来临。他的靴尖在行走间满是污泥与烂叶，提灯早已被吹灭，雨水模糊了视线。有什么银光一闪而过，他下意识躲开一步，一把匕首钉在了他身后。并没有对准他的要害，似乎只是想给他警告。

李承协转过头来，瞥见某处的树上有一双泛着红光的眼睛正盯着他，顿时毛骨悚然——是吸血鬼。雨声虽大，他却能清楚听见那东西的嘶吼。

“……滚回去……”漆黑的生物警告道。

“什么？”李承协问。

嘶哑的声音再次传来：“……离开这里，别多管闲事！”

“你想让我去哪里？”李承协没有后退，只是站在原地。

“从哪里来的就滚回哪里去，小子，不然下一个被咬断脖子的就是你。”

这是真的吸血鬼，他说得出做得到，李承协能感觉到对方暂时不想杀他，只想让他识趣走开。他缓缓倒退几步，吸血鬼仍站在高处用血色的眼睛盯着他，隐约能看见满口獠牙，风把它的披风吹得作响。

“你最好跑快些，免得我反悔。”

红光不见了，吸血鬼似乎闭上眼睛倒数。李承协不敢久留，迅速转身离开。

直到回到镇子里，他才发觉自己的手在微微颤抖。李承协没有回到教堂，而是去了另一个地方——他持续拍打着木门，直到有人将门打开。

“抱歉，雨声太大了，我没听见……”金宰铉发现门口站着的人是李承协后，微微瞪大了眼睛。李承协也知道自己大概是什么见鬼的模样，穿着黑色的斗篷，全身湿透，显得狼狈落魄，脸色更是苍白。金宰铉让他进来，他踏进这间白天来过的屋子，此时光线昏暗，金宰铉点亮了另一盏灯，李承协才发觉他的头发也是湿的。

“晚上去帮人修篱笆，回来洗了个澡，正准备睡了。”金宰铉给他找来布巾，没有在意李承协踩了一屋子的泥，他把水壶放上炉子，听见李承协开了口。

“我遇上吸血鬼了，就在郊外。”

金宰铉转过头来，李承协也看向他。他似乎觉得有些好笑：“那你怎么还能回来呢？”

“它大发慈悲把我赶走了，”李承协深呼吸，他的心跳逐渐平稳下来，“以后夜里别出门。”

李承协去擦洗了，夜里有些冷，金宰铉在壁炉里烧了点火让屋子暖和一些。在他伴着雨声对着火发呆的时候，李承协光裸着上身回到了厅里，打开他的衣柜找衣服。金宰铉借着余光偷瞄，直到李承协换好上衣，他才悄悄收回视线。

床上太潮湿，金宰铉把地上收拾了一下，在壁炉旁铺好了铺盖，他也没问李承协走不走，遇见吸血鬼怕是不敢一个人回教堂。他们躺在地铺上，李承协正在闭目养神，金宰铉问道：“吸血鬼长什么模样？”

“红色的眼睛，有獠牙和邪恶的声音。”

过了好一会儿，李承协又说：“下午的事情冒犯到你了吗？”他现在随意了些，不像他们刚认识那会儿，时时刻刻都像个老古板。

金宰铉盖着毯子，摇了摇头，他把自己团起来，说话瓮声瓮气的：“没有。”他顿了顿，“我不觉得讨厌。”

他们没再说话，屋外的风雨声听着有些朦胧。

在李承协的呼吸逐渐变得绵长的时候，金宰铉撑起身子，凑近去看他的脸，低头在嘴唇上亲了一下。

李承协几乎立刻睁开眼，金宰铉也没有躲开，轻声问他：

“李承协，第一个吻你的人是我吗？”

他没有称他为神父，但话语间充满着对神的挑衅。

“你该为自己犯下的罪过而忏悔。”李承协说。

金宰铉笑了笑，听起来有些没来由的忧愁：“但是我不在乎。”

李承协摸到他的后颈，将他按向自己。金宰铉的嘴唇有些凉，他的舌又是热烫的，李承协翻身把他压在身下，手顺着上衣探进去摸到赤裸的腹部。这是一具年轻的躯体，李承协在迷乱中想道，二十多年的苦行禁欲让一切的探索都显得新奇而成瘾，青年的身体在火光里染成温暖的橙黄色，影子在皮肤上舞动，舌尖尝到了汗的咸味、皂荚香与隐隐约约的铁锈气息。他没怎么收敛力度，在金宰铉身体里横冲直撞，金宰铉疼得直咬他的肩膀，又舔走伤口上的血液，逐渐适应后腰软了下来，李承协俯着上身吻走他的眼泪，两人的汗和体液混在一起。

“我们以前有没有见过面？”李承协问。他撑着头仔细看金宰铉的眉眼，有一丝熟悉感。

金宰铉像听了什么笑话似的，抱着被子直笑：“你疯了吗，我们以前天天见面，去果园摘果子，在你还没去首都的时候，那个时候我才四五岁。”

李承协想起了这回事。木匠家的男孩来教堂玩，李承协便带他去摘了新鲜的桑葚果，他们并不算熟识，很快李承协就去了首都，直到成年后才回来。

“你不该回来的，你已经是首都人了，”金宰铉说，“这儿又穷又破，你该走在漂亮干净的街上，那里的教堂像塔一样高，有特别大的玻璃花窗，从早到晚都亮着灯。”

“是啊，那里什么都有，很热闹。”李承协轻声说，他看着金宰铉脸上隐约跳动的火光，低头吻在眼皮上，“但是没有你。”

雨太大了，太阳还会升起来吗，金宰铉快要睡着时呢喃般问道。李承协说会的，每天都会。

“希望它能失约一次。”

第二具尸体出现在郊外，是之前失踪的少女之一。她衣衫破烂，身上满是血痕，脖颈的血洞触目惊心，闻讯赶来的家人见状立即昏死过去。李承协脱下外衣盖在少女身上，小心地将她抱起走向教堂。一路上，有人站在远处窃窃私语，有人将家门关上，拉着牲畜走来的商贩也掉头，没人敢走近，生怕厄运会传到自己身上，他还听见有人在屋里争吵，扬言要离开这个晦气的镇子。

金宰铉在教堂里等他。他们将少女身上的血迹擦去，换上新的棉布衣服，金宰铉把采来的雏菊放在她手中。做过追思弥撒，他们安置好遗体后，坐在教堂里。

“这里很危险，你该和他们去安全的地方。”李承协说道。

金宰铉手里还有一些花，他将它们整齐扎成一束，放在木长椅上：“你要和我一起走吗？”

李承协摇摇头，说：“父亲将镇子托付给我，我不能就这么离开。”

“那是吸血鬼，你不要命了？”

李承协看向他，他的眼里有哀伤、担忧与请求。李承协微笑起来，凑近吻了一下他的嘴唇，马上被金宰铉推开了，他紧张地看向教堂大门，好在没有人。

“别怕，主会赐福予我。”

“你会安然无恙的，”金宰铉将李承协的手牵来，在手心印上一个吻，“我保证。”

他们走出教堂时，李承协注意到不远处有个陌生面孔，是位上了年纪的老人，衣着华贵，他身边带着管家似的人物，正和城里来的商人说些什么。金宰铉望了一眼，说那是镇子里的老乡绅，之前害了一场大病，在山坡的小屋里静养，想必现在身体好些了。李承协见老乡绅朝他们这边看来，便点头致意。

这天夜里，李承协再次来到郊外。他踩在枯枝败叶上，鞋底发出脆响，惊动了远处的吸血鬼。

那吸血鬼还在那高处站着俯视他，他没有戴任何面具，但脸被隐藏在似有若无的黑雾之中，只露出一双泛着红光的眼睛。

“你居然还敢来，活腻了吗？”吸血鬼开了口，嘶哑的声音混在凛冽风中。

李承协朝他走近一步，大风将他的衣摆卷起。

“杀害那些少女的凶手不是你吧，先生。”

吸血鬼闻言发出一声嗤笑：“为什么？”

“你身上没有嗜血的气味，虽然只是我的猜测。”李承协说道，“既然不是你，那为什么要在这里徘徊？”

吸血鬼屈身在树干上坐下。

“这儿不过是我的暂留地，等我办完事情自然会离开。那你呢，首都来的神父，区区一个人类，你也想蹚这塘浑水吗？”

“尽我所能。”李承协朝他行了个礼，转身离去。他听见身后吸血鬼对他的告诫，让他认清自己几斤几两，他一笑置之。

隔日傍晚时分，一位老妇人来到教堂祷告，她拄着拐杖，见李承协走来便将拐杖递给他看。

“身体好些了吗，太太？”李承协坐在她身边，仔细看这根新做的拐杖，“修理得很漂亮，像新买一样。”

“好多啦！刚才我出门的时候，这拐杖就放在门边，应该是小金送来的，他可真是个老实孩子。”老妇人夸奖道，手爱惜地摩挲着，“这是我那个死去的老头子留给我的，之前坏得差不多啦。别人都说不能修，只有他拿去了，现在像新买的一样，真是继承了他父亲的手艺。”

“他一向能干，不比别人差。”李承协说。

老妇人还在絮絮叨叨：“这孩子长得也挺漂亮的，怎么到现在还没个着落，一个人过日子得多辛苦……”

“我之前问过他为什么不去城里投靠亲戚，他也不愿意去。”

“亲戚？”老妇人摇摇头，说，“他哪儿有亲戚，全都去世了，远方的亲戚也找不到，父母又死得早，在城里干了好多年都没赚到什么钱，又回来了。”

李承协愣住了。

“他的姐姐不是嫁到城里去了吗？”

老妇人看向他：“我看着这孩子出生到长大，他家里就他一个儿子，没有什么姐妹，您怕是记错了。”

霎时间，李承协想通了所有的事情，长叹出一口气。

他站起身来，握着老妇人的手说：“太太，您该回去歇息了。最近夜里不太平，但别害怕，马上一切就会结束。”

他走出教堂，朝着山腰的方向跑去。正在奔跑之际，寒光一闪，一双枯瘦的手掐紧了他的脖子，将他拉进了巷子深处。他被松开的一刹那转过身，已然化身吸血鬼的老乡绅嘶吼着朝他扑来，尖利的獠牙即将刺破他的颈动脉。

金宰铉走在山坡上。

他的步伐不慌不忙，一步一步朝那座房子走去，夕阳西沉，徒留余晖洒在地上，他的每一步都像是踏着金光。他知道有什么在前方等着他，是他不能逃避的命运。

他想起十年前的事情。那会儿他还在临近的一个繁华城镇中，带着买好的药走进小旅店里，那个年轻人躺在简陋的床上，被疟疾折磨得奄奄一息。

我只有一个心愿，就是希望我能够被葬在家乡，青年说。他还在发冷，即使盖紧了棉被也无济于事。他继续说，您不用感到愧疚，先生，您为我做得够多了，若是没有您，我早就是一具尸体，被人丢到荒野中。

若是没有这个年轻人，他也难逃死在荒野里的命数，是这个素味平生的木匠学徒将受伤的他藏在地窖中，躲过了追击。他在安全后便离开了，一年后他们在这个城镇相遇，却发现恩人已身患疟疾，病入膏肓，他陪伴这个青年度过人生中最后的时光，而后带着他的骨灰回到家乡，将他葬在小镇的山坡上，又在上边种了一小片雏菊花。

青年父母早亡，自小离家，镇子里能还记得他的只有邻居的几个老人，对他的相貌大多记不清了。金宰铉便接手了逝者的人生，扮作在城里一事无成而归乡的青年，住在从前的小屋里当一个不起眼的木匠，一住就是十年。可惜安逸的生活不能长久，在第一个少女失踪的时候，他就应该意识到，一直在背后潜伏的野兽已经伸出了爪牙。自己种的因，还是应该由自己来结果，他深吸一口气，推开了大门。

小屋里一片漆黑，他朝里走了两步，后背的门突然自己关上了，就在眨眼的瞬间，有个背影出现在他几米之外。

“你还是太多管闲事了，人类的命和你有什么关系，你只要像从前一样躲去别的地方，这里的人就会平安无事。”那人对他说道。

“我早就没有用处了，你何必一直紧咬着我不放呢？”

那人摇摇头，说：“一直有人在暗中保护你，还不够说明什么吗？你远比你想象中的重要，孩子，就是你那些多余的情感太碍眼了，作为你的教导者，我有责任将它们剔除。”

“我已经被逐出家族，你也不再是我的老师，”金宰铉说，“我是天生的残缺品，不需要修复。”

话音刚落，他就听见风声，后退两步躲开了危险的一拳，那只手现出了锋利的爪，目标直奔他的胸口。

“只要摘去心脏就完美了——”

李承协走上山坡时感觉到了寒风，但他并不冷。月亮躲在乌云里，他不需要月光也能看见眼前的路，笔直没有分岔。脑海中的雾气逐渐消散，回忆清晰起来，他笑了笑，直到走近山坡上的小屋才收敛起笑容。

三，二，一。他举起手里的银枪，朝窗子里射了一发子弹，那枚子弹打碎玻璃后破开黑暗，准确无误地射中某个人。小屋外的结界被打破，他快步走进去，见到一张熟悉的脸躺在血泊之中。他的胸口被豁开了一个洞，心脏原本被另一个人攥在手里，此刻因为抓着它的手被子弹穿透而坠回了胸腔里。

“肮脏的血猎……区区人类……”那吸血鬼痛得咆哮，伤口持续灼烧着他的手臂，“不可能，首都修道院明明是血族的据地，怎么会出现这种异端！”

“子承父业而已，先生，我父亲的枪法更准一些，如果他还在的话，现在您已经没了脑袋。”他语罢又朝吸血鬼开了一枪，被吸血鬼躲得打偏了，只打在大腿上。

“该死，该死，”吸血鬼急忙朝后爬，“我一定会吸干你的血，把你撕得粉碎……”他正欲逃跑，却发现自己不能使用魔法了。

李承协从口袋里掏出子弹，一面装弹一面走过去，说：“老头子留了一地下室的书给我看，我就改良了一下子弹，这是第一次使用，效果似乎不错，但时效还比较短，吸血鬼的魔法我也只是略知一二，还得再学习。”他用靴尖踢倒吸血鬼，屈身将枪顶在吸血鬼额头上，“不过对付你够用了，你才是异端，永别了。”

他连开了几枪，直到吸血鬼完全被烧灼成灰，他才松了口气，把枪收好。他转头朝血泊走去，金宰铉胸口的大洞已经愈合，只是因为失血过多，躺着坐不起来。李承协屈膝半蹲，将他脸上的头发拨开，露出了一张苍白的脸，半睁的瞳孔是红金色，面容是异于常人的俊秀。他握起金宰铉的手，干干净净没有一丝伤口，手腕上挂着几串维持魔法用的宝石链子，衬得更加白皙而冰冷。

“我们第一次见面的时候，你还戴着面罩在修道院生活。”李承协柔声道，“那天你坐在塔楼里看书，看我来了你就要走，但是临走的时候给了我一颗糖，那会儿我只有八岁，后来再也没见过你。”

“你看起来一点也不像吸血鬼，能晒太阳，会受伤，有体温，还有心跳，如果你真的只是一个小木匠就好了。说实在的，除了变化的魔法强点之外，其他地方你也太弱了，我听说混血要吸血才能变强，你以前哪怕吸过两口，今天也不至于被打成这样……开玩笑的。”

他把金宰铉扶起来，抱在怀里，露出了自己的脖颈：“喝两口吧。”

金宰铉枕在他的肩膀上摇头。

“还有很多人在追杀你，你不想死就要喝血，”李承协掏出了自己的银枪，径直抵在金宰铉脖颈上，“你是诱饵，你活着我才能杀更多的吸血鬼，明白吗？”

“你姐姐处境很艰难，一边维持家族一边暗中保护你，我来之前在我父亲遗物里找到一封信，她在多年前就委托我父亲照顾你。我不了解你们家族门阀的恩怨，也不知道你还有什么秘密，不过想必你姐姐也快撑不住了，你该回去协助她。”

说到姐姐的事情，金宰铉的身体轻微颤抖，李承协揉着他的头发，另一手却给银枪上膛：“再犹豫就要吃点苦头——”

他说完脸颊上一凉，金宰铉亲了他一下，随即张口用尖牙扎进脖颈。血液汨汨流出，金宰铉被铁锈气息刺激得逐渐清醒过来，他第一次尝到新鲜的人类血液，带着些许致幻的感觉，酥麻从食道过电般流到指尖。他不敢喝太多，感觉恢复了力气就用舌尖小心地舔着伤口止血，他想从李承协身上起来，李承协迅速把一根黑色锁链戴在了他的脖子上，锁链顷刻便变得无形，沉甸甸的感觉也消失了，但随着李承协手上一动作，他就被锁链拽着走，在摔倒之前被李承协接住。

“我是猎人，绑着猎物还是有必要的。”李承协擦去他唇上和下巴上残留的血液，皱眉道，“多大人了，还吃得满嘴都是……”

金宰铉睁着一双金红色的眸子，突然开口道：“你是人类。”

“没错。”李承协还在给他擦着嘴。

“我是混血，寿命比纯血短很多，但也比人类长几百年。”金宰铉继续说。

李承协笑着望他。金宰铉不太理解，又说：“你很快就会死。”

“你知道吗，对你来说不过如此的一百年，对我来说已经足够漫长了，我也不知道自己能不能活满一百年，所以我更看重现在。”

不知不觉清晨已经到来，第一缕金色朝阳射进了山坡上的这间小屋里，温暖的光线将二人包裹着。

我是邪恶的生物，主不会赐福予我，金宰铉轻声说。

“所以我来了。”

FIN

  


  


*李协弹的曲子是Lavender's Blue（紫色薰衣草），就是灰姑娘电影唱的那首曲子的钢琴版，17世纪英国民谣。


End file.
